But Why?
by BlackFruity
Summary: Neji has given up his love but now finds he doesn’t need to care… Can be seen as a sequel to Just Maybe...


_**But Why?**_

_Summery: Neji has given up his love but now finds he doesn't need to care…_

_Disclaimer: If I own Naruto then it would end with one great SEX SCENE!!!_

Neji was seated in a small, bumpy, clearing. The foliage around him a vibrant green and humming with life, though, he sighed dejectedly, as two butterflies flew past, he mildly noted that they held opposing colors and patterns. One was a lush blue with stark black strips ripping through haphazardly, like lightning. The other was a dull green with blotches of grey spun across.

"Hyuga…" The lazy drawl caught Neji off-guard. He kept his mask straight though when he turned around.

"Nara." Neji's voice was crisp and sharp. He mildly remembered the butterflies, though he couldn't understand why.

"Hinata was looking for you…" Shikamaru closed his eyes and tilted his head back, which didn't do any good of his already shoddy posture. "She said her father had a sudden engagement and that you didn't have to bother with meeting with him…"

Neji nearly let out a sigh of relief, the last thing he needed that day was meeting with the Head Hyuga.

"So why are you here?" Everyone knew that Nara Shikamaru was one of the laziest ninja there is and he is always trying to do as little work as possible, which is contrasted by his sharp and ever knowledgeable mind, so even Nara understood what the Hyuga meant by his question.

"Hinata told me that you had found an old training area that has a good view…" Shika looked back to the Hyuga.

"Hn." Neji was still sitting on the dry earth as he turned back round to see the sun setting, giving off a relaxing peach tinge to the darkening sky, so much so he didn't mind that the Nara had sat next to him, that's what he told himself anyway.

The relaxing hues… that's all.

After a while, when the sun was half set behind the ever distant trees and hills, he found himself getting agitated and over conscious of himself.

He started weaving his fingers through the base of his hair and shifting his legs, stretching them straight out in front of him and the pulling his knees to under his chin.

"You're being bothersome…" Neji looked down to the younger teen and saw the Nara looking up at him through half closed eyes. He felt his skin warm up and quickly turned away.

"How so?" His voice was even, uncaring.

"You're agitated about something so you're fidgeting and it's annoying." Neji immediately wrapped both arms around his legs and continued to stare straight ahead.

Shikamaru closed and started to drift off when he suddenly felt weight on his lower stomach and fore arms. His eyes instantly opened and he was surprised to see Neji straddling him.

Neji's face was mere inches from his own and the Nara blushed furiously. Shikamaru opened his mouth to speak when Neji took this as a cue to close the distance between them.

Shikamaru froze.

Neji continued to softly kiss the younger ninja but slowly started to get frustrated by the Nara's lack of response. He moved Shika's arms so he could hold them in one hand and nimbly skimmed his free hand down Shikamaru's side then up underneath his shirt and pinching one of his nipples.

"Neji!" Nara Shikamaru started struggling against the older of the two. "S-Stop! Neji!"

The said teen released the other teen's arms and leaned back, his hands placed to sides of his victim's hips.

"Too much?" Was all the Hyuga said.

"Dammit, Hyuga!" The Nara ignored the other's question. "What the fuck do you think your doing?!" Shikamaru yelled, eyes narrowing to slits and his hands clenched to fists, as he unconsciously leaned forward on his forearms.

"Kissing you-"

"Well that's obvious! But I want to know _why_!" Neji leaned back down, the gap between them melted down like ice in the sun.

"Don't you know…" Neji breathed heavily, his eyes half closed but what was visible was fogged with lust and need. "How absolutely fucking hot you look right now?"

Shikamaru blushed feverishly, his eyes widening.

"And how sexy you look when you blush?" It was more of a statement then anything else.

Neji slowly leaned down and gently pressed his lips to Shikamaru's, his eyes never leaving the others but it wasn't long until the Nara's eyes started to drift shut.

Linelinelinelinelineline -'

"Naruto!" Sasuke Uchiha growled as he narrowly avoided treading on a snake. (AN: poor snake) "We can thank Neji later! Let's get back-"

"We can do that any ole time!" The eccentric blond pulled a fuming Uchiha as he ran, rather quietly, through the dense foliage. "If it wasn't for Neji we wouldn't be together in the first place!"

Naruto jumped onto a tree that lined the small clearing that Neji is usually occupying with Sasuke by his side...

"M-Maybe we s-should come back l-later-" Naruto is cut short as he is yanked back and forced to run at the Uchiha's speed, not at all noticing the droplets of blood that were left in Sasuke's wake.

The Uchiha was too immersed in his own little world to take notice of Naruto's complaints.

'Who knew that the human body could bend that way?'

_This one my fav stories I have wrote! -_

_I know… the ending was a bit rushed. Does ANYONE understand the butterflies?_

_Click the button… Click the button… You know you want too… CLICK. THE. BUTTON._

_Hehe… click._

_Sequel or no sequel? Let me know what you think!_

_Click… -'_


End file.
